Tales of a Viking Family
by Toothless801
Summary: A collection of one-shots from the life of Hiccup and Astrid's future family! New story: Snow Day: Snowball fights are always fun, but how they get started, now that's a different story... *ON TEMPORARY HIATUS* Updates will resume around...well, I don't know. I do have another one in the works, though!
1. Toddler Walking Lessons with Toothless

**Hello there, everyone! I'm here, doing something new that I've never tried before: A one-shot series fueled mostly by requests! I got on request to do a one-shot with my family from my story, "Daddy's Girl", so I thought, "Hey! It would be fun to do a series on it!"**

 **The family is Hiccup and Astrid (obviously!) with their three kids (Listed in order of birth): Stoick (Boy), Finn (Boy), and Aria (Girl).**

 **I decided to open it up to requests because they really help give me inspiration to write! (And because I've seen others do it. Shout-out to BeyondTheClouds777) :) But I first want to lay down some ground rules for giving me requests.**

 **1) I will NOT accept anything M rated. End of story. I only write K - T**

 **2) Please give me enough details to formulate a story, but not so many that I have no creative say in writing the story.**

 **3) I believe I echo many authors on this one, but please don't pester me about requests. I will get them the 1st time around.**

 **4) The genre for this series is Family, but it can be a combo like: Family/Humor, Family/Hurt/Comfort, etc. Just make sure it is family focused. ("cause family is FUN!)**

 **5) I will try to write most to all of the requests that I take, but that is no guarantee that I will write yours. (But I probably will)**

 **6) Please specify how old the kids will be. This will help immensely in the writing process. They can be any age, but must still come in the same birth order as I have listed above. Stoick is 2 years older than Finn, and Finn is 3 years older than Aria.**

 **Note: Something to be aware of is that I have a VERY busy schedule, and the most I can write is probably 1-2 one-shots a week, so don't worry if my posting is slow. I have NOT dropped off the face of the earth! (In case anyone actually cared...) I want to write the best stories possible for you all! :D**

 **With that being said, feel free to request away and have fun! :D**

 **-Toothless801**

 **...**

 **And, without further ado, here is story number 1! :)**

 **Title: Toddler Walking Lessons with Toothless**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **Rating: K**

...

Toothless lay sprawled out on the floor of the Haddock residence, enjoying his afternoon nap after a hard morning chief business with Hiccup. Said rider was busy with the parchment and quill pen form of chiefing, so he had no need for his dragon to go about knocking over the inkwell or bumping the table. Hence the reason Toothless chose to catch up on some much needed sleep. Already, he had prepared his napping stone, which had been moved downstairs, with a good low blaze. Settling down on his warm stone, he was just dropping off to the blissful land of dreams, when a something grabbed his tail. It wasn't a strong grip, more like that small something was sitting on his tail. Toothless gave a lazy flick of his tail to get rid of whatever what bothering him.

It worked, but only for a moment. The little something was back again, this time it made small childish giggling sounds. Opening a lazy eye, he looked down at his tail to see his rider's child clinging to his tail and giggling.

"Toofus! Toofus!" laughed Aria, the youngest child of Hiccup and Astrid. She was an adorable, 18 month old toddler who had won every heart on the island of Berk with her irresistible charm. Well, nearly every heart. She wasn't having much luck with Toothless. This particular afternoon she was quite bored and wanted to play, but her daddy was busy with grown-up stuff, her mommy was off brushing up on her combat skills, and her two older brothers were off spending the day with grandma. Aria wanted to play with Toothless, as she adored the big, black dragon and loved to play hide-and-go-seek under his wings, but Toothless would have nothing to do with playing. He wanted to nap.

"Play! Play!" she continued, tugging on his tailfin. When that failed to get Toothless's attention, Aria began to climb up the sleek body of the dragon. She made up to his head and began tugging on his ears while chanting, "Aria want play! Play Toofus, play!" For being so young, Aria could talk very well. She picked up on phrases that other would say and she would repeat them. She was quite sharp in those regards, but physically, she was a bit behind. She had yet to take her first step without assistance. She could pull up on furniture, walk with furniture, but never had she walked on her own.

Meanwhile, Toothless was getting very annoyed with this little human who was intruding on his precious napping time. He shook his head, perhaps a little to roughly, and Aria tumbled off and onto the floor. Turning around, he was about to fall asleep again, when he heard a cry of distress from behind him. Toothless's eye shot open, and he lumbered to his feet and looked around wildly to see who was crying. He stopped when he saw Aria sprawled out on the floor, bawling. It looked like she hit her head on the floor as she fell. He warbled comfortingly and nuzzled the crying little girl. Aria snuggled against the dragon and gradually calmed down, the flow of tears coming to a halt.

"Toofus," she murmured as she tried to hug the dragon, but her short, little arms couldn't quite reach all the way around Toothless's neck. "Toofus...Toofus nice!" She patted his head, and Toothless hummed in satisfaction, hoping that the little girl would fall asleep next to him, so he could get back to his nap.

But as Aria crawled out of the dragon's grasp, Toothless realized that there would be no nap for him today. The little girl crawled over to a chair and pulled herself into a stand. Still holding onto the chair, she turned around and looked at Toothless, a smile working its way across her face. "Toofus come! Toofus play!" she exclaimed, her eyes pleading with the big dragon. Toothless snorted and stayed put.

"No! Come!" insisted Aria, who was getting a bit frustrated that he wasn't listening to her. Toothless raised an eyebrow at her, as if to say, " _You really think you can order me around, little girl?"_ Yet he made no move to come join her.

That was the last straw for Aria. She stamped her foot in anger and said, "Play! Now!" Then without realizing what she was doing, Aria let go of the chair and took a step, all by herself, right towards Toothless! Toothless's head shot up in alarm; he knew that this little one couldn't walk yet, and to see her try without anyone to help her sent up red flags inside the dragon's mind.

But then he realized there was someone there to help her. He, Toothless, the alpha night fury, the most feared and well-loved dragon of the archipelago, would help his rider's baby walk!

As Aria went to lift her foot for a second step, the action put her off balance, and she started to tip forward. Toothless shot forward, at a speed that would have put lightning to shame, and caught the little girl with the top of his head before she hit the hard wood floor. Aria laughed as Toothless lowered her gently to the floor, careful not to let her drop.

Aria was ecstatic, clapping her hands together happily as she chanted, "I walk! I walk!"

Toothless swelled with pride. She had done it! He nudged her side, trying to get her attention. She had walked for the first time ever! He wanted her to try again before she forgot how to do it! She turned to him and grinned. "Toofus!" she said. He bumped her again, motioning for her to get up. Aria stared for a second, confused. Then, her face lit up and she crawled back over to the chair and pulled up again. This time, Toothless stood a few steps away and faced her, giving an encouraging warble every now and then. Aria let got of the chair and took one step, then stopped. Looking up at the great black dragon standing in front of her, she saw his gummy smile that had excitement and pleasure written all over it. He jerked his head in his direction, obviously urging her onward. Aria mirrored Toothless's expression with gusto, and took another step forward...

...and another...

...and another...

...and another, until she reached Toothless's side and grabbed onto the dragon's back for support. Laughing, Aria hugged Toothless again, and the great dragon's heart was finally won over by the little girl. Humming with pleasure, Toothless flashed another gummy smile at Aria. He felt accomplished, much more so than if he had taken his silly old nap.

…

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I love toddlers! What more can I say? :D :D :D They are SOOOOOOOO much fun to write! :D Toddlers + Toothless = INSANE AMOUNTS OF ADORABLENESS!**

 **Anyways, I'm really excited for this one-shot series! I've never done anything like this, but I figure it is a good warm-up before I commit to a real, multi-chapter story! Again, thank you to Guest for requesting this one-shot! I had a lot of fun with it and I really hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading! :)**

 **-Toothless801**


	2. The Impossible World of Weapons

**Okay! Before I start, I just wanted to say a BIG, HUGE THANK YOU! Seriously, all the favorites, follows, and reviews made me SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy! I can't even begin to say how much it all means to me, so...THANK YOU! You guys are awesome! :D**

 **Anyway, here is the next installment of "Tales of a Viking Family"! Enjoy! :D**

 **Title: The Impossible World of Weapons**

 **Requested by: Shockeye7665**

 **Genere: Family/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating: K+**

…

It was about that time of the year again. The Berk Dragon Training Academy was getting ready to accept new students into the advanced training program. All of the children of Berk would attend the basics self-defense and dragon training class. This was a natural part of living in the barbaric archipelago, you had to know how to defend yourself in a tight spot, along with the handling of wild dragons. In fact, the children went through this training at a fairly young age, ten years old, to be exact. But when the age of 14-15 rolled around, you could take part in the entrance examine to make it into the advanced training program. This high level program dealt with advanced weapon work and handling the wildest of dragons. It had turned out many a fine dragon rider and all around warrior, and was co-taught by Gobber and Gustav Larson.

Surpisingly, Gustav had matured a lot since his childhood, and had been appointed as the head of the Academy by Chief Hiccup about five years ago. He had been given the job when Gobber was supposedly going to retire, but Gobber still attended every lesson and gave advice from the sidelines. In fact, in two weeks, the top level class was going to have their final exam before graduation. Coming out of this class on top resulted in being accepted into the community as a full fledged warrior, a prestigious position indeed! This is the position that eighteen year old Stoick the Second, eldest son of Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and heir to the throne of Berk, was in. He was currently involved in an intense sword fight with a fellow classmate, Mason, which was in preparation for the final test that loomed ahead. As he expertly clashed swords with his classmate, it was evident that Stoick was the superior swordsman. With a few flicks of his wrist, Stoick was rapidly backing his opponent against the wall of the training arena. One final rush of speed was all it took, and Stoick had Mason pinned against the wall, disarmed, with Stoick's sword held to his throat.

"Ack, you got me again, Stoick!" chuckled Mason. He was a good sport, and didn't mind losing to his superior. Stoick gave a small laugh and lowered his sword, then bent down and offered his friend his sword back. Mason took it gratefully and grinned.

"But I must admit," said Stoick, "You put up quite a good fight yourself! You were wearing me down!"

Mason only shook his head. "No, you had me from the start, but it was still fun. Good fight there, my friend!" The two friends shook hands, then turned back to their teacher to receive the proper critique on their duel.

Watching from up in the empty stands was Aria Joy Haddock, the youngest child of the chief and Stoick's sister. She was fourteen years of age, and wanted desperately to make it into the advanced training program. Stoick and their other brother Finn had both made it in without any trouble, both of them receiving their proficiency with weapons from their mother, Astrid Hofferson Haddock, who had been one of Berk's best shieldmaidens before she had married their father and given up the life of a warrior to raise her three children. However, Aria had received a heavy dose of her father's creativity and sharp mind. She was exceptionally smart, but her hand with a sword or ax was not the best.

She had watched the whole class prepare for graduation, and seeing her brother succeed made her feel like she had to do it to. Granted, she still wanted to be a top warrior, but following in those footsteps was a bit difficult. She looked on sadly as Stoick was praised for his excellent swordsmanship and Gobber even told him he would be the top graduate if he kept up the great work. Aria rose to her feet, not wanting her brother to see her watching him. But as she walked home, Aria knew what she had to do to get into the class. Practice hard.

…

Thunk! A particularly light but sturdy ax clattered to the ground in front of a brightly painted target. Aria groaned in frustration as she stood about twenty feet away. She walked up to the ax and lifted it off the ground for about the hundredth time. Trudging back to her starting place, she took a deep breath and eyed the target with a frustrated rage that was growing by the minute. To her, this target was the enemy; it mocked her with every pathetic throw that she attempted. Taking aim once again,, Aria pulled her arm back and heaved the ax towards the target with all her might. Clank! It was the same result she had obtained with all of her other throws; a complete miss.

"Argh!" she growled to no one in particular. The arena was empty and nobody was around. She liked to train by herself, without any mocking eyes watching her, but even today she felt that the walls themselves were whispering, "You'll never be a fighter!" "What a joke for the daughter of the chief!" Or where those the insults of her classmates from four years ago still ringing in her ears?

With a sigh of defeat, she picked up the ax again, and returned it to its proper place on the weapons rack. Reaching for another weapon, Aria took a fine-looking spear off the rack and examined it. It was made of a long, smooth wooden shaft, with two dangerous-looking steel heads mounted on either end. She ran her hand along the shaft, tested the feel, then walked back to the target. Taking aim, Aria let loose the spear, only to have to fall completely short of the target.

"Who let you in, clumsy?" the insults of the childhood classmates echoed back to her, laughing at her every step towards the fallen spear. She picked it up again and gave another throw.

Clank! Another miss.

"Your're not good enough!"

Clank!

"You're a useless warrior!"

Clank! Clank! Clank!

"Useless!" "Useless!" "Useless!"

As Aria picked up the spear for the final time, she brought it down with incredible force onto the barrel that served as a target. The spear went straight through and split the barrel in half. Without bothering to pick it up, Aria ran. She ran long and hard, not sure of where she was going, not sure if she really cared. As she felt those walls of longstanding insults crashing down on her, the tears started to gather in her eyes, and she ran even harder.

Without realizing it, her feet swiftly carried her to a very familiar place in the forest. Aria's dash of anger was abruptly halted when she tripped on a rock while running into a partial tunnel of rock. She tumbled forward, narrowly missing her head on multiple rocks. Her fall was stopped when she reached the bottom of the incline. She rolled to a halt, breathless and sobbing with anger and frustration.

"Aria?"

Aria sat bolt upright at the sound of someone calling her name. She thought she was alone! Looking around her, she saw that she had ended up at the Cove, a favorite place of solitude for her father. But to her surprise, there was her father at the other end of the Cove! Hiccup crossed the space between them with record speed, and was instantly at his daughter's side.

"Aria, what are you-" Hiccup stopped as he saw the tear-stained face of his daughter staring back at him. Softening instantly, he knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her without asking any questions. He knew Aria need comfort right that minute. The details could wait.

"Dad!" gasped Aria between sobs, "Dad...I-"

"Shhhh," whispered Hiccup, "It's okay, I've got you, Aria" When he received no reply, Hiccup tightened his grip around his daughter, as if to protect her from whatever had upset her. Hiccup's heart ached to see his daughter like this. She was normally very cheerful and a joy to be around, but when she crashed emotionally, she crashed hard. All Hiccup could do is hold her tight and let her know that she could always come to him with anything.

Aria buried her face in her father's shoulder, letting go of the pent-up frustration and hurt that had plauged her for four years. This manifest itself through tears and sobs that ran down her face and soaked Hiccup's shirt, but as far as she was concerned, Aria didn't care. Gradually, she drew in the comfort of her father's strong arms around her, and her shoulders ceased to shake, and the tears stopped flowing. Hiccup pulled back and wiped the tears from his daughter's eyes, then in a gentle voice, he spoke. "Aria, what's happened?"

Aria's tear-stained, hurting eyes rose to meet her father's gaze. "Dad, I'm not good enough." she murmured. "I can't fight like a proper viking, or even my own brothers. I doubt I can even make it into the advanced class academy, but I want to be in it so badly!"

For a moment, Hiccup was whisked back to his own childhood that had been dominated with the desire to be the best, to make his father proud, to do something productive for the village. He sighed. Different generation, same problem. "Aria," he said, sternly, but gently, "Listen to me. Don't think that way. You are good enough, in fact you are better than good enough. Tell me, what is your middle name?"

"It's...Joy," she said slowly, clearly confused.

"That's right," Hiccup said proudly, "Aria Joy. And do you know why your mother and I gave that name to you? It's because you gave us great joy when you were born, and you still spread that joy every day. You have twice the brains of most vikings and a big heart. Just because you aren't good with weapons doesn't mean anything about who you are. We all have our strengths and weaknesses." Hiccup paused for a moment, before continuing. "Even I have my weaknesses. In fact when I was about your age, I was in a very similar situation. I was the village screw-up who couldn't lift an ax without the risk a losing a limb, and it wasn't until I found Toothless that I really discovered what I could do well. Sometimes, it takes time and hard work to find what you are good at. Not everyone is born a child prodigy."

Aria looked down at her hands and sighed. "I know Dad, but it's hard not being able to do something well."

"Do you mean handling weapons?" Hiccup asked. Aria nodded. With a sigh, Hiccup pushed her bangs out of her face, then spoke again, "Not everyone is good with weapons, you know. Not everyone has to be good with weapons. I have a feeling that your talents lie elsewhere, Aria."

Aria rose to her feet and walked over to the pond and sat down, staring at her reflection in the water. "But what am I supposed to be good at?" she questioned, talking more to her reflection than to her dad.

"I don't know, but keep looking." encouraged Hiccup as he sat down next to her. Aria shrugged half-heartedly, then picked up a stone and skipped it across the lake. Hiccup watched it travel in a perfectly straight line, skipping six times across the glassy surface of the water before sinking out of sight. As he watched her skip a couple more, he suddenly had an idea. "Have you ever tried knife-throwing?" he asked.

She stopped skipping and looked up at him. "No, I haven't. Why?"

Hiccup slowly broke into a grin. "Just by watching the way you skip, I can tell you have a good arm and eye for throwing."

"But I can't hit an ax target to save my life!" Aria protested.

"You can't hit it with a big ax, but what about a small dagger?"

Aria looked thoughtful, then her face began to light up with renewed hope. "Do you really think I could, Dad?"

"Absolutely! In fact, I could teach you right know!" Hiccup beamed with excitement.

Aria grinned back with great enthusiasm, eager to get started. She jumped to her feet with a speed driven by anticipation. "Let's do it, Dad!"

Hiccup also rose his feet, but laid his hands on Aria's shoulders and smiled softly. She smiled back in similar fashion. "You can always come to me with anything, okay?"

"I know," replied Aria. She threw her arms around her father and hugged him tight. "Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome...baby girl" he said as he hugged her back, every bit as tight as she did.

"Baby girl?" questioned Aria.

Hiccup smiled and tighten his arms around her. "Yes, 'cause you'll always be my baby, no matter what."

…

 **Author's Notes:**

 **YAY! Awwwwww! I love Hiccup in a Father/Daughter relationship; it is TOOOO cute! :D Anyway, this was a lot of fun to write (As always!) and I hope y'all liked it! Special thanks to Shockeye7665 for requesting this! (I hope it turned out like you wanted it!) It was perfect because I'm also 14 years old, so it was pretty easy for me to write that age, because I know everyday what it is like! (Oh yeah, just so everyone knows, these one-shots are not in chronological order.)**

 **Well, that's all for this time, folks! Thanks for reading and I'll see you in my next update!**

 **-Toothless801**


	3. Bedtime Stories

**Title: Bedtime Stories**

 **Requested by: Me (Because I just couldn't get this one out of my head!)**

 **Rating: K**

 **(Just so we're all on the same page, I will be listing the ages of the children from now on)**

 **Ages: Stoick – 10, Finn – 8, Aria - 6**

...

Aria curled up underneath her wool blanket, as if to hide from the cold, dark air of the bedroom. It was bedtime on that cold winter night, but the blanket's warmth helped to shield the little girl from the cold. Looking across the room, Aria could see her oldest brother, Stoick, sitting on his bed across the room, while underneath her bunk bed was her older brother Finn. They had all gotten ready for bed, though bath time had not been enjoyable due to the bitingly cold air, but a cheery, crackling fire was going in the small fireplace in the corner. The only thing left before the lights went out was their bedtime story. Hiccup always found some fanciful tale to recount to his children, and he loved the quite calm while telling his story.

Aria sat up impatiently and leaned herself up against the wall. "Where's daddy?" she asked. "I want to hear the story!" At dinner that evening, Hiccup had promised the kids an extra special story at bedtime, and all three couldn't wait to hear it. As they sat in the flickering firelight, Stoick, Finn, and Aria speculated on what the story could be.

"I bet it's about the great viking heroes!" exclaimed Stoick. He was an adventurous boy who loved to hear about the heroes of old who founded their village and Hooligan tribe. His eyes always lit up during detailed descriptions of intense sword fights or desperate escapes.

"That's what you say every night, Stoick!" complained Aria. "Why can't you ask for something else?"

"What? Like a princess story?" teased Finn.

"Be quiet, Finn! I don't like girly stories!" retorted Aria. "I want to hear about baby dragons!"

Finn snorted. "Ha! Baby dragon stories." His voice clearly betrayed the mocking intent behind those words, and this tone of voice did not go unnoticed.

"Finn, stop teasing Aria! You know she doesn't like that."

Said boy drooped under the authority of his older brother. "Okay," he mumbled under his breath. "But I still think that baby dragon stories are boring. I want to hear about the great, majestic dragons who- "

"Finn!" wined Aria.

What was shaping up to be a full-blown argument, was cut off by the door opening. The children snapped their heads in the direction of the doorway in time to see their father stroll into the room.

"Hey, kiddos, what going on in here?" asked Hiccup casually as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

Aria opened her mouth to tell on Finn, but Stoick quickly interjected by saying, "Nothing, dad, we were just guessing what story you'll tell us."

Hiccup chuckled in mild amusement as he began to stand back up. "Well then, I guess I'll go so you can keep guessing."

Three pairs of heads whipped around in shock. This wasn't what they wanted. "No Daddy! Tell us the story!" pleaded Aria.

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to guess some more?" Hiccup probed, a mischievous twinkle dancing in his eye.

"Dad! We're done guessing!" protested Stoick.

"Besides, you promised us a story!" added Finn.

Hiccup laughed as he settled back down in his chair. "You're right, Finn, I promised to tell a story tonight before bed, and so I shall." Aria, Finn, and Stoick all breathed a sigh of relief, then set to making themselves nice and cozy. Aria rolled over to her stomach and hugged her pillow to support her head, Finn wrapped himself up in his blanket; looking for all the world like a human burrito, and Stoick plumped up his pillow and pulled his blanket over his shoulders. "All ready now?" asked Hiccup. The three children, all snuggled up, nodded in perfect unison. "Now, once upon a time, there lived a little boy who always wanted to go hunt for trolls. One day, his dad decided-"

"Daddy!" Hiccup looked up at Aria in confusion. Rarely did the children interrupt his stories, no matter how far fetched they might be. "Is there a baby dragon in this story?"

"Well-" Hiccup began, but was interrupted by Finn.

"No Dad! Make it a big dragon!"

"Make it two dragons!"

"But I want a baby dragon!"

"Children!" Hiccup held up his hands for silence, at which the three youngsters promptly closed their mouths. "There will be a dragon in this story, so don't worry. But as to what size and how many there will be, all of you will have to put on your listening ears to find out." He finished, the amusement of his tone being quite evident to the children. So they settled back down in bed, and Hiccup went on with his story. "Anyway, the boy's father decided take him on a little "troll-hunting" camping trip. Of course the father knew trolls didn't really exist, but letting his overly active son run around in the fresh for a day or two couldn't hurt."

"Do troll really exist, Dad?" Stoick piped up.

"I'm afraid they don't, son," said Hiccup

"I think the boy should find some trolls!" offered Finn, who desperately wanted some action to the story. "Then he could steal the troll's socks for a change!"

At this comical remark, Hiccup shook his head and chuckled. "Who's telling this story? Me or you?"

Finn sat bolt upright, his blanket falling off after being so carefully wrapped. "Ooooooh! Can I tell it!" he begged.

"Go right ahead kiddo."

Assuming the role of master storyteller, Finn grabbed his discarded blanket and pulled it about his shoulders in an attempt to look like a world traveler. Clapping his hands together in excitement, he began to build off his father's tale.

"Now that little boy really wanted to find some trolls, so one night, he wandered off into the forest to hunt trolls. It was dark out, but the boy didn't feel one bit scared. But when he was about to climb across a tree trunk, he saw something move! Then he felt scared and tried to run, but he tripped on a tree root. He could hear something bounding after him when-"

Now up to this point, Aria had been listening quietly to the story, secretly wishing her father had not let Finn take over the storytelling. As her brother began to tell his version with great gusto, a moving shadow by the half open door caught her attention. She snuggled a bit closer to her blankets, just to be safe. But when Finn got to the part about the little boy being chased, she saw the shadow get even bigger. Terrified, Aria launched herself out of bed and tackled a very surprised Hiccup, in an attempt to be in the protective arms of her father.

"Daddy! Daddy! There's a big scary shadow behind you! Stop it! Stop it!" Aria half screamed, half sobbed into her father's shoulder.

Hiccup, who still wasn't quite sure what had taken place in the last thirty seconds, hugged his daughter back, subconsciously rubbing Aria's back in comfort.

"A big shadow?" he asked, still hugging Aria close, "What shadow, baby girl?"

Aria lifted her head from his shoulder and pointed a shaky finger. "Be-behind you," she whispered.

Hiccup turn his head, then chuckled at what he saw. Behind him in the little hallway stood Astrid, doubled over with silent laughter. She met his eyes and raised her eyebrows in an unspoken question; _Did I just do that?_ Grinning, Hiccup nodded, then gestured for her to come in.

"Aria, this is your big, scary shadow," said Hiccup, pointing at his wife. Aria followed her father's finger, then her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Mommy?" she breathed.

Astrid grinned at her daughter as she reached down and took her from Hiccup's arms. She hugged Aria close and said, "Yes, sweetheart, it's me. I'm sorry I scared you."

The little girl snuggled in her mother's arms, now smiling contentedly. Then she pulled back and said, "Mommy, Finn tells scary stories. I don't like them."

"Well then, I might just have to have a talk with him about that," chuckled Astrid. She walked over to Aria's bunk and laid her gently back in bed. Pulling up the covers around her, Astrid kissed Aria on the forehead and brushed the little girl's bangs out of her eyes. "I love you, baby girl," she murmured.

"Love you too," echoed Aria.

…

It didn't take long to get the other kids settled for bed, and soon Hiccup was closing the door to the kids bedroom while bidding them a final goodnight. Making his way downstairs, he found Astrid cleaning up the rest of the supper dishes. He stepped in beside her, and began to help.

"So...Finn was telling the bedtime story? I thought that was your job?" said Astrid as she handed him a plate to wash.

Hiccup gave a short laugh as he dunked the plate in the kettle of hot water. "Well, yeah. But he really wanted to jump in and tell it, so I let him." He scrubbed the plate one last time, then began to wipe it down with a cloth. "Though in hindsight, that probably wasn't the best idea."

"Probably not," replied Astrid, who was busy cleaning food off the table. "He does have all the wild or story ideas."

"I wonder where he gets that from," mused Hiccup as he set the plate in the drying rack, and household item of his own invention.

"I think I know," probed Astrid, her voice laced with playful teasing. "How about from the man who tells his kids stories about Humbo Bong and the Great Lily pads?"

Hiccup winced, then dismissed this thought with a wave of his hand, ducking his head to hide the red embarrassment that quickly spread across his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Astrid"

…

 **A/N's:**

 **Whew! Finally finished that one! Sorry for the wait, though. When the schoolwork is heavy, FanFiction takes the back seat for awhile. :( But don't worry, more requested one-shots are coming soon! (How soon? Well, I really can't say, I'm just THAT busy...) I love doing this series because I can use so many of my family's experiences and base the series of it! It is so much fun to give little hidden tributes to my childhood (Even if I'm the only one who understands them!) of growing up with 7 older siblings!**

 **But, yeah, not much else to say here. So, thanks for reading!**

 **-Toothless801**


	4. Dragon Babysitter

**Title: Dragon Babysitter**

 **Requested by: movielover48**

 **Rating: K**

 **Ages of Children: Aria – 5 yrs.**

...

A lumpy piece of charcoal pushed its way across a scrap of parchment. It wobbled around in a misshapen circle, then pulled away for a second. It was soon back on the parchment, this time squiggling inside the circle to fill it in. The charcoal was guided by no other than little Aria Haddock, who at this moment was quite bored. She had been left at home with Toothless while her mother had rushed out on some dragon emergency. Her father, being the chief, was off and away doing business on some part of the island, and her brothers were getting private dragon training lessons from their grandma. That left Aria and Toothless, alone in the house.

Toothless paced by the fireplace, head held high and chest swelled up. He was honored to have his rider's offspring under his care, and he took the job very seriously. After all, this wasn't the first time he had to watch Aria on his own and Toothless was ready for the challenge. He swung his head in the child's direction to check on her. Good, she hadn't moved from her perch on her father's chieftain throne. The large chair had always dwarfed Hiccup, but it almost swallowed the little child as she sat there, happily sketching on a discarded piece of parchment. Toothless turned back for his next round of pacing when a small, but forceful voice called out.

"Stop moving, Toothless! I drawing you!"

He snapped his head back in her direction. Now this was new. Were those scribbles she was making going to look like him? Suddenly, Toothless was taken back to that first day with Hiccup. He remembered the likeness of himself that the boy had drawn in the sand, the picture that had opened the door for a beautiful friendship. He lumbered over to the Aria's side and peered over her shoulder. Wow! She wasn't half bad, and she was only five years old! There on the paper was the shape of a black dragon-like animal. Sure it wasn't very detailed, but it defiantly had the shape of Toothless. He gave her a gentle nudge and a rumble of approval. Aria laughed and threw her arms about the dragon's neck, snuggling her head against his.

"You like it, Toothless!" she giggled. "I like drawing you!"

She pulled back and looked at the paper for a second. Aria cocked her head to the side, then looked back at Toothless.

"I bored. What we gonna do?" she inquired of the large, black dragon who stood next to her. In answer, Toothless gave a rumble, and nudged her again. She gave him a confused look, so he began to walk away while nodding for her to follow. Aria slid off the huge chair and dropped her drawing onto the table next to her wooden cup of water. She followed the sleek dragon to the middle of the room, still confused. But as she stepped up beside the dragon, Toothless snatched a nearby quilt in his mouth and tossed it over Aria's head. She let out a shriek of laughter and began to claw at the quilt that nearly swallowed her up. Throwing off fold after fold of blanket, Aria finally emerged from the den that the blanket had created. But to her surprise, Toothless was nowhere to be seen.

"Toothless?" she called out.

At first, there was not response. Then, from some unidentifiable location of the house, came a low rumble, almost akin to a deep chuckle. Aria grinned. Toothless was playing hide-and-seek, and she was going to find him! She jumped to her feet and began the hunt. First, she crawled upstairs to the room she shared with her two brothers. Pushing the door open, Aria pattered into the room and checked every crevice she could think of.

Under the beds? Nope. Behind the door? Not there. On the beds? Not even close.

Satisfied that Toothless wasn't hiding out in the bedroom, she next checked her parent's room, but with the same result. No Toothless. As she exited her parent's room, Aria stamped her foot in frustration.

"Where are you?" she called.

Again, a low rumble sounded out, but this time it come from below her. Aria's face lit up with pleasure as it dawned on her where the dragon would be. He had been downstairs all along! She raced downstairs and scanned her surroundings. Right behind the throne there was a very suspicious looking black object protruding from behind it. Aria stumbled over in haste and jumped onto the back of a very amused Toothless. He warbled in greeting, shook the little girl off his back, then turned to face her.

"I found you!" Aria exclaimed, very pleased with herself. She walked back over to Toothless, but then she suddenly had an idea. She reached out, tapped Toothless on the nose, then began trotting off in the opposite direction. "Tag! You it!" she called over her shoulder. "Come catch me, Toothless!"

The sleek, black dragon jumped to his feet, then took off after the little girl. Aria ran through the center of the living area, leaped over the blanket that Toothless had tossed over her earlier, and took a turn around the table. Toothless was hot on her tail, lumbering around with his classic gummy grin plastered on his face. He, the mighty Alpha, wouldn't let himself be outrun by this little human girl! As he rounded the turn by the table, his tail accidentally caught the end of the table leg and gave it a hefty shake. At the sound of Toothless' tail hitting the table leg, Aria had turned around just in time to see her drawing soaked by her water cup that spilled all over the piece of parchment. With a cry of alarm, she raced over to the table, crawled up on a chair, and surveyed the damage to her artwork. The water from the cup had soaked into the parchment, smearing the charcoal drawing and ruining the paper. At the sight of her ruined artwork, Aria began to cry.

"It messed up!" she sobbed. "My drawing no good now!"

Toothless lumbered up beside her and lifted his head to see what was wrong. Upon seeing the ruined picture, his spirits dimmed. He knew she was very proud of her drawings, and she would have wanted to show this to Hiccup. The great dragon lowered his head and moaned in shame. He had destroyed his little charge's prized drawing, and he couldn't fix that soggy, smeared scrap of parchment.

All of a sudden, a brilliant idea popped into Toothless' head. He couldn't fix it, but he could find the materials so Aria could draw him again! This time, though, he would hold perfectly still. Toothless bounded upstairs and into Hiccup's room. He went straight to his rider's desk and began to open random drawers. When he found the one with blank parchment, Toothless carefully removed a sheet, then closed the drawer. On top of the desk, he located a new charcoal pencil. Scooping the paper and pencil up in his mouth, he rushed back downstairs. He lumbered up to Aria and nudged her gently, but eagerly. When she didn't turn around, he persisted by nudging her a little harder and letting out an excited warble. With tears still staining her cheeks, Aria turned around to face the dragon. She was greeted with the sight of Toothless with a gummy smile containing charcoal and a piece of parchment. Her face lit up as she slowly realized what the dragon wanted her to do.

"I draw you again!" she cried, snatching the drawing supplies from Toothless' mouth. "Stand there!" She pointed to a spot right in front of the throne. Toothless walked happily over in front of the throne while Aria clambered up to her original position. She picked up the charcoal and began to draw. This time, Toothless struck a pose and didn't move until he was sure Aria was done with her picture.

"I all done, Toothless!" announced Aria, after what seemed like an eternity, and Toothless bounded over to see what she had created.

When he laid eyes on the drawing, Toothless did a double take. This time, the drawing was even more detailed, and look exactly like him. He gently touched the drawing with his nose, then warbled his approval. Aria grinned; her tears were gone and had been replaced with the contagious, wide-eyed joy of a child who has discovered something new.

At that moment, the door creaked open, and a very tired Hiccup entered the house. At the sight of his rider, Toothless bounded up to Hiccup and nudged him, while warbling excitedly. Hiccup knelt down beside his dragon and threw his arms around Toothless' neck. In response, the dragon gave him a lick on the face, then grinned. Hiccup laughed, then pulled away while wiping the dragon saliva off his face.

"Daddy?"

Hiccup looked up to see his daughter sitting on his chieftain throne, clutching a piece of parchment. He grinned as she jumped off the chair and ran towards him.

"Hi, daddy!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms.

"Whoooa!" he exclaimed as she knocked into him at full speed. "Hey there, kiddo," he finished as he wrapped his arms around her. Pulling away, he set her back down on the ground. "What do we have here?" he asked, gesturing to the parchment she still held in her hands.

Aria beamed with pride as she showed her artwork to her father. "See daddy? I draw Toothless, just like you!"

Hiccup took the parchment and studied it. Now this was something; his little girl could draw! And she was quite good, too. There on the paper was the chunky likeness of Toothless, who was sporting his signature gummy smile. He handed her back the paper and smiled.

"This is very good, Aria," he said, ruffling her hair affectionately. "Would you like to draw some more with me?"

Aria jumped up and down while waving her paper. "Can we, daddy?" she begged.

"Come on, baby girl, let's get some more paper!" Hiccup scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.

…..

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So yeah... Long time no see, huh? :( I've been extremely busy the last month and a half with the holidays, visiting family, competing at the first speech and debate competition of the season, coming back from winter break, etc. (I think you get the picture) But I finally got around to typing up this request, and I really have missed doing this. I love to write Fanfiction, I just don't have a lot of extra time, so thank YOU awesome people, for sticking with me! I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **I can't really promise regular updates at this point, though. But don't worry, I will be updating at random! (aka, whenever I have time!)**

 **I'll see all you wonderful people later! :D:D:D**

 **\- Tooth (Which is my semi-newly acquired nickname :D)**


	5. Snow Day

**Title: Snow Day**

 **Requested by: DarkForest11**

 **Rating: K**

 **Ages: Stoick – 16, Finn – 14, Aria - 12**

...

Snow banks were piled high all around the village of Berk. The heavy snowfall of the past few days indicated the arrival of winter. However, just because the cold weather had arrived didn't mean that activities ceased to happen. Training in the arena still went on, and as Gobber stated, "It's good for the children to be exposed to the elements during training!" The old blacksmith was well-known for his trial-by-fire training, and today was no exception.

Class had just been released, and Aria waved down her brothers who stood on the other side of the arena. Both the regular and advanced training programs were held that day, to ensure that no classes would be canceled if the weather suddenly turned ugly. The arena had been divided in two, and both classes ran at the same time. Stoick and Finn gathered their weapons, then joined their younger sister to begin the long walk home. As they crossed the long wooden bridge that connected the training arena with the village, a strong wind blew in from the north and showered the siblings with bits of powdery snow.

Aria pushed the snow out of her eyes with a gloved hand. "Great," she said. "More snow to add to the heaping amounts back at the village."

Stoick laughed. "Yup, and this is only early winter. We haven't even made it to devastating winter yet!"

"Devastating winter stinks, 'cause that means no more training sessions. How am I gonna stay sharp? I'm already a bit rusty," complained Finn.

"Come on, Finn. You're just mad because you missed the target during ax throwing practice," replied Aria, a taunting grin tugging at the sides of her mouth.

Finn whipped his head around at her, his gaze mixed with shock and embarrassment. "Wait, YOU saw that?" he demanded.

"I hate to break it to you, but the whole arena saw that," said Aria, unable to keep the smile off her face. Really, how could she resist? It wasn't like her brothers never teased her.

"Yeah, including that cute girl you like!" added Stoick, also jumping on the opportunity to join in the lighthearted teasing.

Finn turned bright red at the mention of his crush. "Adriana saw that?" he breathed.

"You like Adriana?" squealed Aria, her eyes as wide as saucers. This was too good! She clapped her hands together. "That's so cute!"

"Stoick!" hissed Finn, "You said you wouldn't tell!"

"I didn't tell anyone! I just happened to mention it to you when someone else was around!"

Finn was furious. He grabbed Stoick by the shoulders and shook him. Stoick easily ducked out of his grasp, then quickly turned and forced Finn down to the ground by locking out his elbow and pushing on it. Finn was about to roll out of his brother's grip, but they halted when they were met by the freezing sensation of falling snow. Aria stood over them, holding a now-empty bucket that still held traces of snow. While her brothers were fighting, she had noticed that they had stopped in the village square. She had grabbed a nearby bucket, dunked it into a snowdrift, then gone to break up the fight.

"Guys!" she said firmly, "You know you aren't supposed to fight like that!"

"But he told-" Finn began.

"Yes, I know, but I have a better idea." Aria bent down and swiftly formed two perfectly round snowballs. With two quick snaps of her wrists, each boy was pelted in the face with a snowball. She immediately dashed for cover behind two large wooden barrels. "It's game on, boys!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Stoick wiped the snow out of his eyes and turned to Finn. "I say we called a truce for now," he offered.

"I don't know, Stoick," Finn looked uncertainly from Aria's makeshift bunker to his brother.

"Finn!" scolded Stoick. "Don't you know when to let go?"

Smoosh! Finn was hit in the shoulder by a large, slushy snowball. It exploded at just the right angle that the snow landed on his face as well.

"Okay! I was kidding!" he yelled. Finn turned back to Stoick and extended his hand. "I accept your truce, brother. Shall we form an alliance?"

The brothers shook hands, then ducked behind a stack of firewood. Finn began to build up a supply of snowballs, while Stoick mapped out the "battle field". Aria was crouched behind two barrels about twenty feet from them, while they were hiding out behind a stack of firewood. There were random barrels, water troughs, piles of firewood, and carts sitting around the square. They would make excellent cover if they had to move to avoid their sister's fire. Satisfied, Stoick grabbed a snowball from the large pile Finn had made. Peeking over the top of the wood, he watched until Aria was visible before he stood up and lobed the snowball towards her head. He immediately dropped back behind the barrier.

"Finn! Did I get her?" he asked.

"Nope," answered Finn as he watched in between the cracks in the wood. "Wait...quick! Hand me a snowball!"

Stoick shoved the ball of snow into his brother's hands, and Finn popped over the top and threw it towards Aria, who was also above her barrier, ready to throw. She ducked, then fired back as Finn was ducking back down. The snowball exploded on the edge of the wood, spraying the boys with little bits of snow. The siblings exchanged a few more rounds of fire, before Finn had enough.

"We can't get to her! Her barrier is too high!" he pointed out.

Stoick looked around before replying. "Yeah, so we can't take her head on." he mused. "Hey, hang on a sec, I think I have an idea!" He motioned for Finn to get down, and they crouched as low as they could to avoid incoming snowballs. "Okay, Finn, I'm going in!"

"Wait a second, you can't do that! She'll pummel you before you get ten feet!"

"No she won't," explained Stoick, "I'll have cover, but you have to help me out." He pointed to a water trough about ten feet away. "I'm going for that over there, so keep her pinned down! Once I get close, make a made dash for the right side of the barrels. I'll come from the left." With that, Stoick broke out from behind the firewood pile and made a dash for the trough. A snowball hurled past him, narrowly missing his back. He dove onto his stomach behind the trough, only to find he had landed in a small snow drift. Brushing off the snow, he peeked over the edge of the trough to see Aria and Finn exchanging fire. Good, he thought, Her attention is off me. He made another dash for cover behind a cart, which now gave him a clear path to get behind Aria's bunker. Stoick looked over at Finn and motioned for him to run for it.

For Aria, everything happened at once. She had been firing back and forth with Finn, but when she heard a yell coming from her left, she saw Stoick rushing her from the left side. Her attention left Finn for just a moment, and that's all he needed. Jumping over the wood pile, he ran towards the right side, two snowballs in hand.

As he ran, Stoick scoped up a handful of snow and hastily packed it into a ball. He came into the left side of Aria's bunker right as Finn came from the left. They had her trapped! The brothers both chucked their snowballs at their sister, nailing her in the head, chest, and back. Aria held up her arms in defeat, laughing.

"Okay, okay! You guys got me!" she laughed, while wiping the snow from her eyes. Stoick and Finn exchanged a grin, then high fived each other.

The three Haddock siblings had gotten so caught up in their game, that they had failed to notice that two figures had gathered to watch them. When Finn and Stoick abandoned their outpost, the two figures had moved and crouched behind it. Finn, Stoick and Aria were laughing and talking about their fight, when they were all suddenly pelted with a mass of snowballs. They whirled around to confront their attackers.

At first they couldn't see anyone, but soon they could see two people hiding out behind the pile of wood that Stoick and Finn had previously occupied. The three quickly ducked back behind the barrels.

"Okay!" breathed Stoick. "We are under attack by unknown forces! Finn, what's our snow supply looking like?"

Finn threw a mock salute. "We have one a depleted snow bank that won't last long, sir!"

"Hmm...Aria! How about the territory? Is there anywhere we can run for more snow and cover?"

She peeked over the top and surveyed their surroundings. "There's a large firewood cart to our left that borders a huge snow drift, but we'll have to time the dash just right." she reported, pointing out the cart in question. "Let's use what snow we have for cover fire."

Stoick nodded in agreement and began to quickly form snowballs. Finn and Aria knelt down to join him, and they soon had a small pile of snowballs, ready to act as their cover. As they picked them up to begin the assault, a strangely familiar voice rang out from behind the firewood.

"Are you kids gonna sit there hidding all day, or are you gonna come out and face your doom?"

Aria halted her throw. "Wait, is that-"

"Uncle Snotlout!" confirmed Finn as he peeked over the barrier. "And Uncle Tuffnut!" he added as he saw Tuffnut's head pop up to join Snotlout's. While they're parents weren't related to any of the dragon riders, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut had "adopted" them as niece and nephews, and Hiccup and Astrid hadn't objected to it.

"Oh, this is so ON!" grinned Stoick. "Ready guys?"

With that, the three siblings broke cover and ran for the cart, madly chucking snowballs in the general direction of Snotlout and Tuffnut. One happened to catch Tuff in the face, and another nailed Snotlout on the shoulder. They dropped back behind the wood, allowing the children to reach the safety of the cart.

"Now what? You let them get away!" hissed Snotlout.

Tuff dismissed this with a wave of his hand, while rubbing the snow off his face with the other. "Hey, it's hard to throw with snow in your eyes!" he replied.

"You know, he has a fair point, Snotlout."

Snotlout whipped around, startled. "Hiccup! Astrid! Don't you know not to sneak up on a guy like that?"

The chief of Berk chuckled. "Yeah," he began.

"But it's way too much fun to see your reaction." finished Astrid.

"Anyway, that begs the question, what are you doing crouched behind a pile of firewood and covered in snow?" asked Hiccup.

Snotlout and Tuffnut exchanged a hesitant glance. "Well, you see-" Snotlout started.

"Oh we totally weren't starting to beat up your kids in a snowball fight." Tuffnut interrupted.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow while trying not to laugh, but Astrid didn't even try to keep back the laughter. "Really, you two were going to beat them up, yet you're the one's who are covered with snow!" she laughed. "Where are my children?"

"Over there, behind that cart," replied Snotlout, gesturing over to the cart, from which rose the mischievous giggles of the Haddock children. To see full grown adults getting into "trouble" never failed to entertain them.

"Hmm," Astrid turned to face her husband, mock seriousness playing on her face. "What do you propose we do, Chief?"

Hiccup considered this for a moment, then grinned. Bending down, he began to run his hands through the snow thoughtfully. Picking up a handful, he remarked, "You know, its been awhile since we've played in the snow." With that, he quickly stood up and dumped the handful of snow onto Astrid's head, then ducked around the wood pile and ran. "I vote we join the fight!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Astrid, on the other hand, stood there with her mouth hanging open. She slowly reached up to her head, where the snow was slowly falling down onto her face. With a few quick flicks of her hand, she cleared her hair of snow, then scooped her own handful of snow. "Snotlout, Tuffnut," Astrid said, a grin slowly forming on her face, "Hit 'em with all you got, but leave Hiccup to me!" She grabbed a handful of snow and leaped over the firewood pile. With her newly formed snowball, she nailed Hiccup right in the back. He skidded to a halt and whirled around, but before either of them could form another snowball, a voice called out to them.

"Hey Mom! Dad!"

They both turned their heads in the direction of the voice, but were met only by the freezing sensation of a snowball to the face. Hiccup was the first to clear his vision, and the first thing he saw were the faces of his three children crouching behind a snow laden cart. They were reaching down for more snowballs.

"Astrid! Come on, we gotta take cover!" he yelled with mock urgency. They sprinted the rest of the way and dove behind some barrels. Not a moment to soon either, for seconds after they were in the clear, three large snowballs smashed against the barrels. Hiccup immediately rolled into a crouch and peeked over the top.

"Ooof!" groaned Astrid as she rolled to her feet in a similar fashion. "I'm defiantly not as young as I used to be!"

Hiccup playfully elbowed her in the ribs. "Come on, old grandma! Where's your sense of fun and adventure?"

"Just getting dusted off, Dragon Boy!" she replied as she elbowed him back. She popped her head up to see over the barrier. Catching the attention of Snotlout and Tuffnut, she motioned over to the kid's hiding place, signaling them to rush in on command. They confirmed, and Astrid turned back to Hiccup. "Snotlout and Tuffut are standing by for a full scale rush, chief!" she reported, throwing a playful solute to Hiccup.

"Good. Grab some snow and get ready!"

Once both parties were ready, Astrid popped back up and gave the signal. After that, pandemonium broke out in the village square. As the adults rushed the kids, Aria, Stoick and Finn broke off and ran to meet them head on. Snotlout threw the first shot, and it narrowly missed Aria. She slid to a halt and fired back, catching him full on in the chest. Stoick faked a shot at Tuffnut, then directed it towards his father. Hiccup jumped as the snow exploded on his shoulder. He responded with his own throw that hit Stoick right in the face.

"Dad!" yelped Stoick as he dashed at the snow that blocked his vision.

"Just returning the favor, son!" Hiccup shouted in response.

Astrid took advantage of the opportunity to duck to one side, then nail Finn with a particularly large chunk of snow, but was again reminded of the freezing sensation of snow when Aria got her from behind. Tuffnut decided it was time for every man for him self, so he scooped up two snowballs, then fired one a Hiccup and the other at Snotlout. Snotlout responded with a bucket of snow dumped over Tuffnut's head, and Hiccup threw a well aimed snowball at Tuff's face. He then lobed one at Snotlout before dashing off to join the battle of his children.

The relentless exchange snowball fire went on for quite some time, but certainly did not go unnoticed. The large, unmistakeable form of Toothless made its way down to the village square to investigate what all the disturbance was about. When Toothless set foot in the square, he was immediately bombarded by the crossfire of snowballs being exchanged. By now, even more villagers had gotten involved in the now massive snowball fight. Covered from head to tail in snow, Toothless finally let out a huge roar. The whole plaza suddenly stopped and became very still. Hiccup, who hadn't been aware of the roar, let loose one last snowball at Snotlout, who happened to be running behind Toothless. He missed, and accidentally nailed Toothless in the face. When he saw who he had hit, Hiccup flinched, then approached Toothless, who was shaking the snow off his face.

"Sorry, bud, but Snotlout was right behind you and-"

Smash! Hiccup had gotten too close. Toothless seized the chance and flicked his snow covered tail up. The blast of snow caught Hiccup full in the face, and he even had to spit out the snow that gotten in his mouth.

"Toothless!" he scolded. But the black dragon merely warbled happily in return while flashing his signature gummy smile.

Seeing his children gather behind him, Hiccup turned around to face them. Aria, Finn, and Stoick approached their father slowly.

"Now, how exactly did you start this snowball fight?" asked Hiccup, unable to keep the huge grin off his face.

"Well-" began Finn.

"It's quite a story. You see-" continued Stoick.

"No, let me explain," cut in Aria. "I can tell you what really happened."

…

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And that one-shot is a wrap! Whew! My longest one too! :D But I had a ton of fun writing this one, 'cause I really enjoy the thought of full grown adults still having that inner child! What better way to bring that out then a snowball fight? :):):)**

 **Thanks soooooo much for reading or favoriting or following or reviewing! It means a lot more to me than you might realize! Anyway, I will see you awesome people later!**

 **-Tooth**


End file.
